1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications network processing of services.
2. Related Art
Telecommunications network products are services provided by telephone companies that are carried on telecommunications networks. A widely known example is dial-1 long distance voice service which allows a customer to dial a 1 plus a ten digit number from his or her home telephone, talk to a party who answers the telephone on the line of the ten digit number dialed, and pay for the telephone call when billed at the end of the month.
Although dial-1 is popular, other calling and payment options, also referred to as enhanced services, are sometimes preferable. For example, debit calling allows an individual to make a call from a phone other than their home phone and charge the call to the debit account. With debit calling, also referred to as prepaid calling, a customer puts funds in an account and has those funds debited each time a telephone call is made. Another calling and payment option is collect calling in which the call is billed to the receiving party's account. However, enhanced services are not limited to other calling and payment options. Enhanced services can provide a customer with information such as access to news and weather. Another enhanced service is 1-800-MUSICNOW which gives a telephone caller the ability to select and listen to music and then order a recording of the music by entering selections in response to menu prompts using the keypad of the telephone.
Enhanced services are possible because intelligent services networks (ISNs) within telephone companies telecommunications networks have advanced capabilities needed to process the enhanced service calls. Much of the advanced capability is provided by two particular components within the intelligent service network, the automatic call distributor (ACD) which provides the call switching and queuing functions and the intelligent service network applications processor (ISNAP) which provides monitoring and control of queued calls for the ISN.
Unfortunately, ACDs are typically only available with the capacity to handle a large call volume. In addition, ACDs are generally very expensive. Because the ACD is generally expensive, the ACD typically determines the size and capacity of an ISN. Many smaller sized telecommunications carriers and private entities desire to employ ISN capability, but do not have sufficient call volumes to justify the expense of a traditional large-scale ACD. The ISN architectures that are available today cannot be scaled to the appropriate port capacity for small or moderate call volumes. This prohibits both small and large companies from utilizing ISNs where they are commonly needed. Although smaller switches are available, they are not capable of performing many ACD functions needed for enhanced services.
Another problem encountered with a large-scale ACD-based ISN is the development cost and cycle of ACDs. Often the deployment of new services for the ISN or enhancement to existing services on the ISN require modifications to the ACD. The ISN service provider must subject itself to the ACD vendor's development costs and time.